It all started with a friend request
by Golden Note
Summary: lucy fed up of her extravagant life and a hated father by her ,she moves down a new town and meets new eole makes friends ,and the rest you have to find it out ... natsuxlucy and some match making by someone, oops not someone but some many...and how lucy becomes the most popular girl with the help of natsu's gang...and sorry nali lovers...lissana is the bad man in the story..
1. Request accepted

Chapter one: Accepted

Lucy was a girl who newly shifted to magnolia in the country Fiore. She was the daughter of Jude Heartfilia, one of the world's richest men. She was tired of her life. From her childhood, she was bullied for being smart, beautiful and rich. In her elementary school she had no friends she sat in of the corners of her class and study there the other children called her a study bug. In her middle school she had ranked the first position of her school. she had requested her father to let her go another country where no one knows her, first he disagreed but then they have a fight because of her father's secretary and then she left France .he gave her some basic things like a laptop a 2 bah flat in magnolia and a credit card and gave her 30,000 dollars every month.

She hated her father because he always blamed Lucy for the death of her mother. Her mother died in a car accident by saving Lucy from that car .he always saw her as a burden of his shoulders. He just gave money to the caretakers of Lucy and told them to buy what Lucy needed but she always hated it. Lucy was five when her mother died since that day she could not share anything in her life with anyone .she wrote everything in a diary.

To meet new people she made and account on a social networking site called the tower of heaven .it contained all the people of her previous school the people didn't talk to her but wanted to be friends on the site. She generally had the boys of the revues school.

Today she was checking the friend requests .she had 216 friend requests. She then tried to remember that when was the last time she had cheeked the ending requests. She could not understand that why did boys sent her so many requests and liked her photos she knew that she was beautiful but it was unnecessary. She got u from her laptop and went to the kitchen to bring some crackers. She came back and now she was scanning through the names of the people who sent her the requests. One name she saw and her eyes have to be fixed on that name.

She opened his profile and saw that

Name – Natsu Dragneel

Birthday –

-she thought "interesting profile ...Dragneel..."

She accepted the request .at the point

When she accepted at that point he sent a message...


	2. Lets have a small intro

Chapter two:

* * *

><p>Natsu : Hi Luigi...<p>

Lucy: hi and my name is not Luigi its Lucy can't you see!

_{is he an idiot...} she says to herself_

Natsu : oh ! sorry I misspelled your name

Natsu : so...where do you live

Lucy : Magnolia...and you?

Natsu : Same as yours

Lucy : which high school ?

Natsu : I'm transferring to fairy tail high what about you

Lucy : ooooooo...I'm joining it too

Natsu : um...so how are you

Lucy : i think I'm dying

Natsu : same here ...

Lucy : the weather is so hot in here

Natsu : then you can come to my house...and are you fine with a/cs

Lucy : do you have an spare room...

Natsu : um...yes but you can sleep in my room and bed i can manage

Lucy : hmm...

Natsu : you can sleep in one corner of the bed and i'll on the other or we both can slee in the middle

Together...

Lucy : i wont take a risk

Natsu : sleeping with me for one day will not produce babies, dear

Lucy : are you nuts

Natsu : what do you mean i didn't get nuts

Lucy : there you go... you don't even know the meaning of nuts 

* * *

><p><em><strong>.what do you think Natsu.'s responses will be<strong>_

_**the text in italics is when a person thinks or says...incase you don't understand... :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Summary: Natsu says what do you mean I didn't get nuts...Lucy there you go u don't the meaning of nuts...

* * *

><p>Natsu: then, are you a lamb<p>

Lucy: Heeeeeeey, what do you mean that I am a lamb

Natsu: see, there you go you don't even know the meaning of lamb

Lucy: heeey that was supposed to be my line

Natsu: but not this time, babes

Lucy: one thing. the words dear,beby,babes,darling etc are prohibited here

Natsu: ok ,but May I ask you a question I don't know how to put it ...are you a Lesbo

Lucy: WHAT

Natsu: are you interested in girls ...I mean that you get angry whenever I call you dear or anything else...

Lucy: I know the meaning stupid and I m not a lesbian. mind it...

Natsu: thank god

Lucy: thank god?

Natsu: thank god that you are not a lesbo

Lucy: what do you mean that should have been one...

Natsu : no, it's not like that ...I mean whenever I talked to a girl at the end she would tell me she is interested in girls

Lucy: uh...really...hahahahahahahaha

Natsu: whets so funny bout it

Lucy: you

Natsu: ... [He sent a crying sticker]

Lucy: wait ...are you really crying

Natsu: just a little...

Lucy: oh my baby

Natsu: yes my darling...

Lucy: NATSU

Natsu: what

Lucy: you said it again...

Natsu : oh really ,did I

Lucy: NATSU

Natsu : yes my Lucy

Lucy: shut your fuckin mouth !

Natsu: I'm sorry...if I hurt you...

Lucy: it's ok but ...never do it AGAIN !

* * *

><p><em><strong>how was it ? please review...i'll try to make it more interesting ...<strong>_


	4. wanna meet up ?

**Chapter- 4 _Meeting_**

**hey people, here's the next chapter**

* * *

><p>Lucy started this time : hey, Natsu can I ask you one question...<p>

Natsu: what question

Lucy: are you a gay ?

Natsu: if you insist so much I can CONVERT myself...

Lucy: YOU MORON!

Natsu: your sweet moron...

Lucy: whatever...so should I post it on your timeline ...:3?

Natsu: what?

Lucy: that you're converting into a gay person...

Natsu: I'll kill ya...

Lucy: um.i'm fine

.

.

.

.

.

And again Natsu asks Lucy: do you have a boyfriend?

Lucy: how many times I've told you... no...but if youre a gay i think you want one...

Natsu: hey I'm not gay and not becoming one also...don't tick me off

Lucy: oh...someones ticked off...

.

.

.

Natsu: wanna meet tomorrow...?_ [in his mind natsu's praying she would accept her request_]

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think Lucy's response will be?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> <em>how was the chapter ...? please review... ok ...or ill not update THIS MONTH *evil aura* bwahahahaha...<em>**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**just joking...but please review...**_

_**lets play a game ...if ther are 10 reviews i'll update in 3 days if 15 or 20 i'll update in 2 days ...**_

_**...lets see how many days you'll have to wait...**_

_**bwuhahahahaha... im evil... :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**and im thinking of changing my pen name...please suggest me one...ill be very grateful to you all...**_


	5. 4:00 am !

**_CHAPTER - 5_**

**Thanks ,for your reviews...**

**So here's a new chappie**

* * *

><p><em>Summary – Natsu: wanna meet up<em>

* * *

><p>Lucy :um...OK,but where...?<p>

Natsu : have you seen the cafe in the pumpkin street...

Lucy [after thinking hard]: i guess i have went there once,but i don't remember the name...

Natsu : it's Laughing Flavours

Lucy : its a wied name...buut i'll remember it...

Natsu : bye luce...

_One thought sriked her_

Lucy : hey wait

Natsu : hey ...someone wants to talk ...do you liiiiike me ...

Lucy [very angry]: shut up and whats the time...

Natsu : oh its eleven thirty...why

Lucy [now more furious]: STUID ...the meeting time

Natsu : OH , you can decide it...

Lucy : so...four is ok?

Natsu : four in the morning ? the cafe dosen't opens so early...

Lucy : really are you this stuid ...

Natsu :what

Lucy: four in the evening ...

Natsu : oh ..OK

Lucy : bye then...

Natsu : byeeee...lucy

Lucy :bye.

she logged off...

when she saw the time it was quarter to 12...she wondered how could she talk so long to a stranger...the person might be special ... but again her thoughts were interrupted ...how will she identify him and how will he find her...

* * *

><p><strong>lets see how's her first encounter with him...what do you think how would it be ?<strong>

**please review ...and give me some suggestions bout it...please...**

**and wait for the next chappie and don't forget**

**the games goin on... **

**bye - bye**


	6. mishap

hey guys im back...with a new Chapter...

my pc was acting funny and its letters are also not working right...so bear with me...sorry

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy logged off. When she checked the time it was very late, she never had talked to anyone this much except levy. Her best friend and book friend...she met in the library...levy is in fairy tail high.<p>

She changed into her pjs...brushed washed her face and combed her hair...and went to her bed...she could not sleep she was thinking about the events and then one thing striked her that 'how would she identify him' .while thinking that she drifted to her sleep .

~*Next day*~

Lucy woke u at nine...she did her daily routine like bathing etc.

Now Lucy was having weird thoughts about identifying Natsu...she said aloud "What if he is a big old mad...or a drunkard or a pervert!"

She went to her late and opened her account .she opend Natsu's and hers chat ...he was online..

Natsu: hi J

Lucy asked how I will identify you

Natsu: ok ...I will be wearing a scaled scarf...okay

Lucy: in such a hot weather... K

Natsu: it's always with me...now tell me how I would identify you, Miss Heartfilia

Lucy: how did you know my title!

Natsu:*sweat drops* it's in your title...

Lucy: oh...sorry ...i'll be wearing a ribbon in my hair

Natsu: colour?

Lucy: let me check...

Natsu: you're choosing right now?

Lucy: yeah, got it

Natsu: what?

Lucy: colour stupid J

Natsu: tell me

Lucy: Blue

Natsu: okay

Lucy: bye

Natsu: bye, Tc...

~*3 pm*~

Lucy's house

Lucy's house was a disaster, her clothes were flying all over her house because she wasn't getting what to wear...typical girls having thousands of clothes but there never one to wear...

An idea popped in her mind... she took her phone and started dialling numbers in it...the phone was picked up

Lucy-hello,

Levy- hey Lucy, what's up

Lucy- hey levy can you tell me what should I wear ...I mean i'm meeting a friend today...

Levy- hmmm...our Lucy is having a meeting...with a guy...Lucy's grown up dating guys

Lucy- Levy SHUT it can tell me what to wear

Levy – kk...do you still have you black frilly skirt...

Lucy- I guess...it's there

Levy- so takes that and tanks along it with a small black jacket...it would look good...that guy practically drool over you...

Lucy- thanks levy...

Levy- ok ...have a good date and make sure you don't have sex on your first date...

Before Lucy could backfire she cut the hone...

.

.

.

..

It took hours to find the skirt within the mishap...she finally got ready with her hair and make u

She made sure she looked presentable...

She locked her apartment and then heads to the cafe...she was ten minute late...

* * *

><p>review please...I hope you guys will continou to support me with tis story...if it's not good...I think I would delete...it<p>

-animelover565


	7. the real meeting

**hey guys thank you for your lovely reviews I appreciate them and**

**guest : thank you for your constant reviews and this time I have tried to write little longer chapter hope you like it.**

**I hope you like it**

* * *

><p>~* IN THE CAFE*~<p>

Lucy left at 4:10,but her meeting time was four,you can't blame the girl for getting late while dressing up ,right ?

She went on the pumpkin street, she kept on walking until she found the cafe. She opened the door and went she saw it was quite a classy looking cafe, sweet melodius, beautiful looking girl about in her 20s was singing the other people enjoying their coffees.

She went inside and took a seat near the glass window. She waited there about twenty minutes. Then an idiot came shouting her name in the cafe "LUCY ...!" She was embarrassed, of course anyone would be embarrassed if someone shouted your name in public and moreover in such a good and classy place .

Natsu was standing in the middle of the cafe. Lucy turned her head to see who the person call-shouting was her name. She stood up when she saw the scarf and went to him she was facing his back; she called his name when she reached near him "Natsu?"

He turned back to see who called his name in such an angelic voice. He saw her. His mouth was agape when he saw her. 'So beautiful' he thought.

They went to the table where she was sitting. They finally sat down but there was an awkward silence in there. Natsu started the conversation "hey Luce did you wait long?"

She thought and shook her and said " only 5 minutes" he was 30 minutes late but she didn't want to show that she was excited for the date.

He again said "you're looking beautiful". Lucy blushed and said "thanks and you're not looking too bad."Natsu thought 'she looks cute when she blushes'.' I have chances that she call fall for me...argh stop thinking this' he had been thinking about this the whole night

But then there was silence again. She asked him this time she was fidgeting with her skirt "um...WH...Who do you have in your ...um...family" she knew she sucked at staring conversations.

He saw her fidgeting, so he rather making her uncomfortable he answered her question. "I have my foster father and my little adopted sister Wendy, what about you"

Lucy thought 'if he has a foster father it's better to not to ask about mother'

When he asked about her family she became sad she tried to smile and answer but she couldn't, she missed her mother very much.

She said with a sad smile "I have my father Jude Heartfilia and that's all"

He was curious, he said "what about your mother?"

Lucy flinched about that, she didn't want to talk about it; she said "I lost my mamma when I was six"

Natsu understood her situation and sorry to her. But she couldn't smile...she tried to but she failed.

He thought for something to do something to lighten the mood in there. An idea popped up he said "um...Lucy do you wanna go to the amusement park...now?"

When she heard amusement park, her eyes stared at him in disbelief and then her eyes started to twinkle she said in a voice excited as a little child "really!" He blushed at her childishness and nodded his head

You can't blame her for being excited because she only visited it when she was 5 and never since then because her father thought that was it for commoners.

He said "so coming or not?"She nodded and said "yes"

They both headed out. He took out his car...Lucy was impressed at his choice of colour and design.

The car was red in colour and it had flames at the sides of it...it was very sexy car...you can say that...

They both sat and Natsu drove them to their destination.

They both got down...she was amazed...she couldn't describe how happy she was. He bought the tickets...Lucy held his hand and started to head and very fastly...

Lucy pointed to a ride she said childishly "I want ride this Natsu " when he looked up he was shocked...but when he saw lucy's happy face he couldn't resist..he said ok

* * *

><p><strong>what do you think what will happen in the amusement park...and the next chapter will be longer than this...much longer<strong>

**Thankyou and Review Please...*bows***

**-animelover565**


	8. amusement park

**hi...my dearies I have written a new chapter for ya.**

**hope you like it and please excuse me for my bad grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**by the way , this is the longest chapter I've ever written. more than 1000 words**

**now, enjoy... **

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Summary

Lucy pointed to a ride she said childishly "I want ride this Natsu " when he looked up he was shocked...but when he saw Lucy's happy face he couldn't resist..he said ok

* * *

><p>*- now-*<p>

Natsu asked "you sure , you want to ride the r-r-roller coaster " Lucy nodded still see at the ride.

They entered the ride. They were on the very first seat if the sat down Lucy was all cherry-cherry, but as soon as Natsu sat down and put the safety bar [i don't know what do we call it : p] ,he started to feel dizzy, the ride haden't even started yet.

When the ride started all the people squealed but except Natsu who had turned green and was ready to puke.

*-10 minutes later-*

Natsu was sitting on the bench .all looking like shit. While Lucy was seeing him pitifully and said "what happend, are you ok Natsu..."

He was groaning holding his gut. An new voice popped up and said "didn't you know this pinkie here has motion sickness"

Lucy glanced up and saw a man with raven hair and raven eyes wearing a cross locket .

Natsu all of a sudden jumped and took a fighting stance. He said "who are you saying pinkie, underwear princess"

Gray answered back "who else is the gay here..." stated as it was very obvious.

Natsu was all red not because of embarrasment but because of anger "why you little-" Gray cut off him when he noticed Lucy behind him.

He started walking towards Lucy ignoring Natsu. He moved to her and said "who is this hottie behind you"

He then smirked an moved dangerously close to Lucy's face and said "um...she is hot...and why is she with you" putting afingr on Lucy's lifs , Lucy blushed at his action...he started to speak again while Natsu was seeing him with wide eyes "is she one of the one night stands...hnmm"

When Lucy heard that she couldn't contain the urge to kick him , she smiled and then she lifted her right hand and said "LUCY KICK...LUCK punch ". she kicked in his you know where and a good punch in his face.

Gray was sent flying a few metres away...while the peole there were staring her with wide eyes and mouth agape...while Natsu was trying not to laugh...

After his laughing sesion he went to Lucy wiping the tears in his eyes and said "nice one Lucy...but you were looking hot there."

Lucy said with a sweet smile and deadly aura arising from her "what do you mean natsu". But she knew she was blushing.

Natsu knealt down and bowed "sorry my second Erza ."

Lucy turned to normal mode and asked "who is Erza ?" Natsu smirked and said "are you jealous..."

Lucy shook her haed and said "no im just curious" Natsu pouted and said "youre not ?"

Lucy said "no why should i ? now tell me about her"

He said "she is the student council president and the president of martial arts club...she is scary *shivers* and very obsessed with strawberry cake ...ones i by mistake dropped her cake and she beat me to crap and even made me her slave for one week...that was very scary *shivers again*"

Lucy was laughing at his story...she didn't notice someone was approaching them.

Natsu turned to see who it was...he turned and smirked and said "how was your experience , perveted popsicle"

Lucy sweatdropped at him she thought 'whats with those idiotic nick names'. She turned to see who it was . her mood automatically changed and there was a scowl on her face .

He put his hand gorward and said "scowls don't suit your beautiful face, by the way im Gray ,Gray fullbuster and im sorry about what i said."

Lucy smiled and accepted his hand and said "its ok. Im Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you"

Natsu thought 'wow you punch the guy and kick him in his shins and say nice to meet you...i have try this'

Gray said "w-wait don't tell me the daughter of jude Heartfilia". Natsu popped up and said "yeah she is so what" while Lucy noded.

Gray asked Natsu "you don't know who he is?" Natsu was confused "is he someone who should be known to me? "

Gray and Lucy sweat dropped. Gray said while Lucy remained silent "he is fiore's one of the richest and most famous personalities ".natsu gasped and turned to Lucy. She nodded.

They were talking about random things when Grays phone buzzed. He picked it up "umm...hello...oh its only you ...ok...is that so...okk ok...im coming "

He turned to the couple and said "i have some things to deal with...ill see you two later"

He started to walk away but turned and waved to them and said "have a great date...and don't tell me there are small Lucy's and Natsu's running around in the town"

They both waved back...both of them were blushing very hard.

After sometime Natsu spoke up "what do you want to do?"

Lucy turned to him her face flushed and eyes wide, Natsu then understood his mistake and said "i-i mean where do you want to go" he blushed.

Lucy thought for a while and said "i don't know"

Natsu then said "lets go to the haunted house"Lucy said "h-haunted house...but its so scary in there"

Natsu reasoned "you picked one ride...now i'll pick one" Lucy pouted. He thought 'she looks adorable' she said "...ok...but i'll pick the next ride."

Natsu said "sure"

They walked towards the ticket booth. They were standing people there were commenting on them especially girls,like "look , they look cute", "such a cute couple" and "aah...young love...good".

Lucy tugged natsu's shirt and said "lets get from here ,fast". The comments annoyed the hell out of her. Natsu nodded and went to the gate of the haunted house. She said "the gate looks creepy itself"

Natsu nodded. A man in a Dracula costume came and asked for the tickets. Natsu gave him those .the man said "have a good time" and winked. Natsu smiled and Lucy held natsu's hand and went inside.

~*in the haunted house*~

They entered graveyard kind of thing. There were dried trees. Crosses on the graves. All covered with moss and there were flying fox fires all over the place.

She held natsh's hand close to hers. They were almost at the end of the graveyard but then there was a creak .a zombie was coming out of the grave. Lucy clode her eyes and moved closer to nastu.

Wile Natsu was busy laughing his heads off. He found them funny. Lucy open her eyes and saw they were encircled with a group of zombies, she glanced up and saw Natsu was still smiling like an idiot.

Lucy said "i think we should run" Natsu nodded. He held Lucy's shoulder and then started running and laughing like a mad person.

They passed the grave yard. They were now on abridge kind of thing. Lucy stood and put her hands on her knee and was gasping for air while he was still walking .

When she lifted her head Natsu was almost 30 steps ahead of her . she asked " how can you run so fast?" Natsu was still walking he turned his head a little and said "i am the captain of soccer team"

Lucy stared walking but sill was far behind him , she said "how come you never told me" . he just chuckled.

She was walking quietly when she heard a whisper in haer ear "i will kill you...bewareee" . Lucy's eyes widend .

She started running like a jet plane. She even passed Natsu and was running very ahead of him , with her eyes closed.

She bumped into someone and was about to fall. But some one held her hand [that wasn't Natsu because he was far behind] .

She saw a hand on her hand and she screamed extremely loudly. The person had to leave her hand and close his ears to avoid the ear piercing voice.

He came out of shadows to reveal himself. Lucy when saw him . she shouted "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO SHOW YOUR FACE AGAIN !"

The man said "my,my you're still like that ,sweet end sexy "

Lucy asked again "what are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: who do you think the person is.**

** well also don't know who should the person help please choose one of the options**

**a] sting**

**b] dan**

**c] Yoshiro {my oc}**

**review please... *puppy eyes***


End file.
